Beautiful Complexity
by autumn midnights
Summary: "You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back." - Barbara De Angelis. Includes het, slash, femmeslash, cousincest, and OCs. Basically, every next-generation pairing except for sibling/sibling incest. Now complete!
1. rosescorpius

Disclaimer: This is a mass disclaimer for this whole thing, as I really do not feel like putting one of these at the beginning of each chapter. I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters, places, or anything else in it.

_A/N: This fic will be composed of many, many drabbles, each focusing on a different pairing. All of the pairings will be next-gen, and there will be the occasional OC. Pairings will include het, slash, femslash, and cousincest, although there will be no sibling/sibling incest. The pairings will be in a random order. If you want to request a pairing, go ahead, but do realize that I might not be able to do it as the next chapter if someone else has already asked. There will be no repeated pairings, and no cross-gen. All of these pairs are strictly next-gen. Updates will be frequent. Anyway, thanks in advance for reading, and please review!_

* * *

It's like a cliche love story. Romeo and Juliet is the example that springs to Rose's mind whenever she thinks about her and Scorpius in detail. They were young when they first met; their parents had warned them away from each other, but they had ignored those instructions.

It's kind of funny how Rose ignored her father telling her to stay away from Scorpius. She's always so good - the perfect daughter, the perfect sister, a prefect and Head Girl - but there's something about Scorpius that's just irresistible, something about his bad-boy charm that she just can't stay away from. So what if her goody-goody reputation is sullied? She likes Scorpius.

_Oh, Merlin, _she thinks. _He's rubbing off on me._


	2. lilyteddy

She's like a tornado, or perhaps a hurricane, consuming everything in her path and tossing it back out again, damaged and mangled. She's wild and dangerous; she's the only Slytherin in the family, and considering how many people are in said family, that's saying something. She's beautiful and risky and _forbidden, _and perhaps that's why you are so attracted to her.

You've always liked the idea of being bad, but you never had the guts to do it. Perhaps being with Lily is where you can start, because she's the epitome of a bad girl, and you like it just a little too much.


	3. jamesfemaleOC

Aurelia Nott is not the sort of person James Sirius Potter should have a crush on. He's a Gryffindor, brave and chivalrous and proud, a troublemaker at heart, and yes, perhaps a little arrogant at times. She's a Slytherin, and she's prejudiced against half-bloods and Muggleborns; she's condescending and sneaky and just not right for him.

But right and wrong don't matter so much when she sashays past him down the hall, glancing over her shoulder at him to give him a sarcastic wave, tossing her honey-blonde hair over her shoulder as she struts away. It takes all his strength not to run after her and sweep her into his arms. She's a Slytherin, yes, but she's witty and beautiful and smart.

Despite all his Gryffindor courage, James can't work up enough nerve to ask her, the Slytherin ice queen, the beautiful heartbreaker, out to Hogsmeade, and it isn't Aurelia that breaks his heart, but himself.


	4. mollylorcan

Molly Ginevra Weasley is rational. She's practical, sensible, and logical; she's a prefect, bound to be Head Girl in her seventh year, and she's top of the class in every subject except Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which her, James, and Roxanne are constantly competing for the top spot. She's willing to have fun - occasionally - but everyone who knows her, knows that she wouldn't do anything impractical.

Lorcan Neville Scamander is impractical. He's a dreamer, believing in even the most outlandish of his mother's creatures. He's not particularly good at school, but not for lack of ability - it's because in every class, he dozes off or daydreams, not paying any attention to the teacher at all. He's the exact opposite of Molly, and she knows it.

So why can't she keep her eyes off of him when he's nearby?


	5. scorpiusalbus

"Imagine if our dads saw us now," Scorpius smirked, kissing his way down Al's jawline. "What would they say?"

"Can you not ruin the mood?" Al protested, trailing his fingers down Scorpius' front, but he answered the blond boy's question anyway. "It would be a huge scandal. Remember when Uncle Ron thought that Rose and you were going out...he was incredibly pissed off. It would be like that, only worse, because I'm Harry Potter's son, and you're Draco Malfoy's son."

"And I'm your boyfriend," Scorpius said, resting his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. "I think that's the most important label of mine."

"You're so sappy," Al muttered, "but I love you anyway."


	6. lucylysander

"He'd never notice me." Lucy shakes her head, adjusting her loosely-tied Hufflepuff scarf. "He's one of the most popular boys in school, apart from James, and he could choose practically any girl that he wanted. He wouldn't choose me even if he knew that I liked him."

The thin brunette next to Lucy - one of her roommates - rolls her eyes. "Stop making assumptions, Lu. Lysander's single right now, so he's got to have his eye on someone. Maybe it's you."

"Sure," Lucy drawls. "Popular, good-looking, nearly top-of-the-class, Quidditch star Lysander Scamander wants to go out with me." She wishes for the hundredth time she had a crush on another boy, someone more...plausible.

But Lucy Weasley likes Lysander Scamander, and that's not going to change anytime soon.


	7. roxannevictoire

It's only the Veela genes.

That's what Roxanne tells herself, when her eyes keep going to Victoire. Victoire, just like her siblings and her mother, is drop-dead gorgeous. Anyone would be an idiot not to notice that, even if they were related. But Roxanne looks at Vic a little more than is friendly, a little more than _cousinly, _and she tries to convince herself that it's only the Veela phenomenon that causes it.

She's not sure about that, though, because none of the other cousins looks at Victoire like she does, even James, who notices every female around. It's confusing, and she doesn't know what to think at all, just that Victoire is so damn beautiful, but completely unavailable and completely impossible.


	8. freddiedominique

It hurts to see her with other boys.

Freddie had hoped, that after the summer they had together - stolen kisses when nobody was around, sneaking into each other's bedrooms, if only for a couple minutes - that there would have still been something between them when the school year came around and they returned to Hogwarts. He knew that they couldn't go around flaunting their relationship; they were cousins, it would be seen as extremely strange. But still, he wished that Dominique didn't flirt with practically the whole male population of Hogwarts.

She didn't even look at him any differently than she had before. It was as if he was just another of her boy-toys, and she had moved on to the next one.


	9. louishugo

Hugo looks up to Louis. Louis is handsome and popular, and he always has girls falling all over him. Hugo tags along after him, because it seems that Louis is the only person who will pay any attention to him. Teddy, Victoire, Freddie, and Dominique are all so much older that they would never hang around him; Molly, Roxanne, and James have each other, Al has Rose, Lucy's a loner, and Lily ignored Hugo from the moment they stepped into Hogwarts and she was sorted into Slytherin.

He has Louis, and that's it. The boys in his dorm are cordial, but nothing more, and his friendship with Louis is so perfect. So when he starts to see Louis in a different light, and he starts to notice how attractive the blond boy is, he doesn't say anything, because he's too afraid of ruining their wonderful friendship.


	10. victoireteddy

Victoire and Teddy have been friends since they were toddlers. They grew up together. They were each other's best friend; they told each other everything - their hopes, dreams, fears and secrets.

Their snog at King's Cross station as she prepares to enter her seventh year was not expected. It was random. Teddy was simply saying, "I'll miss you, Vic," and she hugged him tightly and looked up at him. Their faces were close together...and they just kissed.

When they pulled apart, Victoire grinned up at him, pecking his lips before waving and hurrying onto the train. She would never forget, or regret, that first kiss of many.

* * *

_A/N: I really don't like this pairing, so please tell me how I did!_


	11. hugolily

"Lils," Hugo said quietly, aware that if he talked too loud, the librarian would come hurrying over to tell him off. "Have you ever fell in love with somebody who you really shouldn't have?"

Lily snorted. "Hello, Hugo? Have you forgotten about my crush on Scorpius, who my _cousin _is dating? I think that counts."

"I suppose," he agreed, although secretly, he was thinking it wasn't the same at all, because his attraction to Lily was much more forbidden than Lily's schoolgirl crush on Rose's boyfriend. But he didn't say anything, for fear she'd hurry out and they'd never talk again, and as a result, she never knew how he felt.


	12. rosemaleOC

"Isn't Austin Wood so hot?" Rose couldn't help herself. It was somewhat embarrassing, considering not only was she a fourth year and the object of her affections a seventh year, but she was a sensible Ravenclaw who didn't pay much attention to the gossip and cliques of the girls in her year.

Al shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Sure, little brother." James, seated on the other side of Rose, smirked.

"I really hate you."

"Bet you don't hate looking at Austin in the Quidditch showers." James ignored Al's noise of protest, and looked at Rose. "And I bet you wish that you had the Invisibility Cloak, so you could sneak into the boys' showers."

Rose sighed. _This is what I get for hanging out with James._


	13. louislorcan

"Who are you taking to Hogsmeade?" Louis stretched his body out over the chair. "Found any girls yet?"

"N-no," Lorcan stammered, a little distracted by the inch of skin now visible thanks to Louis' shirt riding up. "I don't know who I'm taking yet. D-do you?"

"Maybe," Louis drawled. "But I'm not sure whether to ask as friends or as a date, because I'm not sure if the person likes me back."

"I would just ask for a date," the younger boy answered, wishing that Louis would ask him out instead of mystery girl. "Then you'll know for sure."

"Good idea. So, Lorcan, you want to go on a date to Hogsmeade?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."


	14. jamesvictoire

James Sirius Potter is immensely conceited.

Perhaps there's a reason for that, though. He has every girl that he wants at Hogwarts, no matter when and where, and when he comes home for Christmas holidays, Easter holidays, and summer holidays, he has somebody even better than the Hogwarts girls - Victoire. She's five years his senior, slender and blonde, and the most beautiful person that James has ever seen, and she's chosen him.

Yes, it's in secret, and it's nothing more than hurried kisses and touches whenever they get a couple minutes alone, but still. She's chosen him, and that alone is enough to boost his ego.


	15. albusmolly

_This pairing, Molly II/Albus, is an M&MWP._

* * *

"Albus!" Molly throws her hands onto her hips, obviously annoyed with the sixth-year standing in front of her. "What are you doing? It's past midnight."

"Come on," he mutters. "We're related, you shouldn't report me just because you're Head Girl."

"What were you doing?" She sighs. The main problem with being Head Girl, she's found, is that it's members of her family who cause the most trouble. James, Fred, Lily, Roxanne...and now Al, apparently.

He steps forward and pecks her lips. "I was doing that with somebody." He darts away before she can catch him, and she's left standing there, wondering what the hell just happened.


	16. roxannelysander

Everyone was expecting it.

They were the two most popular seventh-years; the Quidditch star Roxanne Weasley and the outgoing troublemaker Lysander Scamander. It wasn't surprising, then, when they started to be seen around school hand-in-hand, sneaking off together to make out in abandoned classrooms. The whole school had just been waiting for it to happen. "It always happens this way," people were saying. "The two most popular students always end up together."

For Roxanne, it wasn't just because of the expectant people; it wasn't a popularity stunt or something so callous. She had fallen in love with Lysander, and she had fallen hard. She just hoped that he felt the same way about her.


	17. victoirefemaleOC

Victoire and her four dorm-mates were sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, playing Truth or Dare. It was the last night of their sixth year, and they were bored of the party downstairs but still wanted to have some fun before going to bed. Sandra Morgan stood up. "Victoire, truth or dare."

"Dare," she said offhandedly, examining her nails.

"I dare you to..." Sandra paused for a moment, thinking. "I dare you to kiss Lia."

It was just for a dare, but when Lia and Victoire's lips met, Victoire liked it, perhaps a little too much, she thought.


	18. lucyfreddie

_This pairing, FreddieLucy, is an M&MWP, so credit goes to mew-tsubaki and Morghen._

* * *

They toe the line between love and hate. They're constantly bickering and arguing in a Ron-and-Hermione-like fashion, but yet, they still spend most of their time with one another whenever it is possible.

They go to Hogsmeade together one day; all of their friends have paired up and they both have nobody else to go with. It's not a date, not technically, but Lucy finds herself wondering 'what if it was?'.

The thought is exciting and weird at the same time.


	19. rosedominique

When she's little, Rose loves Dominique more than anybody. Dominique is like the older sister she'd never had, and Rose often wishes that she could have Dominique as a sister instead of Hugo as a brother.

When she's in school, Rose looks up to Dominique. Dominique is top of her class, a prefect and then Head Girl, scoring extremely well on her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s; not to mention she's the most beautiful girl there in Rose's eyes.

When she graduates, Rose loves Dominique more than anybody, but in a different way than when she was three. Dominique is beautiful, smart, kind, and funny, and Rose has a little crush on her.

Dominique's always thought of Rose as a little sister, and nothing more.


	20. roxannefemaleOC

Roxanne knew that she liked girls since her third year at Hogwarts. The realization came earlier for her than it seemed to for most people there, and she wasn't shy about it either. In her mindset, if people disliked her because of it, they weren't fit to be her friend anyway. Many of her friends came and went; a couple of her dorm-mates virtually avoided her when she got her first girlfriend.

There was always one person, though, who stayed close to her no matter what: Maria Brown, who wasn't even in Roxanne's dormitory but the Ravenclaw one. Roxanne never thought about it until after Hogwarts, when they ended up moving in together.

They married when they were twenty-seven.


	21. lorcanlucy

"Ugh." Lucy picked at her too-large robes that had been handed down to her by her older sister. "You'd think that since my family was filthy rich, that we wouldn't bother with hand-me-downs? I look so fat in this."

Lorcan glanced up from _The Quibbler. _"You do know that you're beautiful, right?"

"What?" Lucy's head shot up. "I am not beautiful. Lily's beautiful. Roxanne's beautiful. I am not beautiful."

"Yes, you are," Lorcan said, smiling. "I think you're the prettiest girl in the school." He said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that she couldn't help but believe him.


	22. scorpiusvictoire

Scorpius is pretty sure that every straight boy in Hogwarts has had a crush on Victoire Weasley. It's impossible not to, he muses; she's positively beautiful, with straight strawberry-blonde hair, smooth creamy skin, and big blue eyes. Despite her obvious beauty, she's not stuck-up about it. She'll talk to whoever is around, not caring what house or even what year they're from.

He wonders if she would mind talking to a Slytherin, a Malfoy, six years her junior. He's not sure, and so he simply participates in his roommates' discussions of her, which, considering they're only eleven, aren't that bad.

She comes back to Hogwarts five years later to be an assistant teacher. He crushes on her all over again.


	23. lilylouis

It's wrong to be attracted to a cousin, Louis thought, but that didn't stop him. Lily Luna Potter was beautiful and irresistible; there was just something about her that made his eyes be glued to her every time they were in the same general area.

Yet he knew she'd never look twice at him. He wasn't bad-looking, no, but the idea would just never cross her mind. He knew the way she thought (who didn't? she was infamous around Hogwarts) and she'd never consider her _cousin _as a potential boyfriend.

He wished that he would stop liking her, because he knew that if she ever did date him, he would end up brokenhearted.


	24. lysanderalbus

There was one thing that bothered Al about his silly little crush on Lysander Scamander. It wasn't that Lysander was two years younger; it wasn't because they were both boys; it wasn't because Lysander was practically family, at least if the amount of time the blond boy spent at the Potters' house was any indication. Those things didn't matter, not really.

The thing that bothered Al was that Lysander was dating Roxanne. Al would never act on his crush, because if Lysander liked him back, it would break Roxanne's heart, and he couldn't do that to his cousin.


	25. freddiemaleOC

Freddie Weasley was certain of one thing. He was not attracted to other blokes. That was not part of his Quidditch-player, manly attitude. He liked girls only. After all, if he liked other boys, what would his friends, especially those on the Quidditch team, think of him? What about in the locker room, when they were changing? No, Freddie was as straight as they come.

At least he wanted to be, and he _didn't _want to catch himself sneaking glances at his bloody best friend when said best friend was changing clothes. That wasn't how he wanted to be, but he was anyway, and nothing he could do could change that.


	26. dominiquehugo

"Dominique...you look really pretty." It was really true, and not just a meaningless compliment. Dominique shined in the dress she was wearing, her strawberry-blonde hair falling down over her shoulders as opposed to pulled back, the way she always wore it. She looked more like Victoire than ever.

She shrugged. "Thanks." She headed for the door, not even bothering to say good-bye or see you later.

Hugo stared after her, wishing that it could have been him she was going out with, and not that stupid Patrick Tomlinson that she had a crush on.


	27. roseroxanne

"Merlin," Rose muttered, "you're perfect." She dove in for another kiss, barely even checking to make sure that nobody was coming down the hallway.

"Rose-" Roxanne sighed against the redhead's lips, then pulled away. "This isn't safe, you know. We're going to get caught one day. Aren't we trying to keep this a secret?"

"But why? It's legal," Rose answered quickly. "It's not like anyone could technically tell us off or anything like that."

"Yeah, but it's still the idea..." She wanted nothing more than to have a real relationship with Rose, but she was too afraid of other people's reactions to do much more than stolen moments when nobody else was around. "People-"

"Forget about other people. Let's make this just about you and I."


	28. lilyscorpius

If somebody had told thirteen-year-old Scorpius he would end up marrying Lily Luna Potter, he would have told them they were insane. His first sighting of the youngest Potter was at her Sorting; she strolled up to the stool like she had done this fifteen times, and then proceeded to be Sorted into Slytherin within fifteen seconds.

If somebody had told fifteen-year-old Scorpius he would end up marrying Lily Luna Potter, he would have raised his eyebrows and said, "You mean she's going to be out of detention or jail long enough to get married?" Lily had a reputation as the biggest troublemaker in the school, reckless, crazy, and yet clever and cunning with her pranks.

If somebody had told eighteen-year-old Scorpius he would end up marrying Lily Luna Potter, he would have smiled and said, "I know. I love her."


	29. victoirelorcan

Victoire Weasley was beautiful. There was no denying this; to say she wasn't beautiful would be like saying Lily wasn't troublesome, or Roxanne wasn't a good Quidditch player. Her beauty was simply part of her.

She saw the way Lorcan Scamander, eight years her junior, looked at her. When he was twelve, it was simply a little boy's crush; however, it was getting annoying when he turned sixteen and still liked her.

Admittedly, she strung him along. She glanced at him often, she flirted with him (but then, she flirted with practically everyone) and she found ways to touch his arm or his shoulder at every opportunity. It was fun to hold that sort of power over him.

It wasn't so fun for Lorcan.


	30. albuslucy

"Al," Lucy said quietly, "do you believe in fairytales? And magic?"

"How could I not believe in magic, Lucy? We go to Hogwarts!" Al turned his head to see his cousin. They were laying on the grass, staring up at the stars - at least they had been before his cousin opened her mouth.

"I know that," she said, the slightest hint of irritation in her voice. "I meant...like love. And dreams coming true. That sort of magic."

"I don't know, Luce," he said tiredly.

"I want to believe in that, but I don't know if I can," she said. "There's somebody...someone I like, but he wouldn't like me back because it isn't _right _to everybody else."

He looked back up at the stars, and didn't notice her longingly glance towards him.


	31. lysandermaleOC

"How can you not care what people think of you?" Isaac demanded of Lysander, who was standing calmly, leaning against the wall, while the other boy paced back and forth. "Did you hear the things that some people said to us?"

He shrugged. "So? Others are supportive. Besides, that's just their opinions. If they don't want to be friends with us anymore because we're together, then that's their loss. Anyway, the gossip about us will stop soon enough, once something more interesting comes along. Lily's the subject of rumors every single day, and she doesn't care."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Lily Potter is in Slytherin, and she hexes people practically every other day. Different scenario here."

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?"

"_Merlin, _Lysander."


	32. roxannehugo

"And the ball goes to Roxanne Weasley of Gryffindor!" Hugo Weasley shouted. It wasn't his job to commentate the match; he had taken over when the regular commentator had been injured by a Bludger. He glanced up again, quickly, to see the next move. Roxanne still had the ball, and was expertly weaving in between the Slytherin players.

She was quite good, he mused. Perhaps the best in the family. It was impressive to see her play. She let out a victory yell as she threw the ball into the left hoop; Hugo announced it, his eyes still on her. _Too bad we're related, _he thought. _I'd ask her out._

He would ask her out if they weren't related; she wouldn't say yes, though, and he knew it in the back of his mind.


	33. dominiquescorpius

It starts off as a simple crush; a third-year boy, Scorpius Malfoy, noticing the pretty fourth year walk down the hallway. Dominique's laughing, head thrown back in amusement at something one of her friends muttered to her. Her smile lights up the corridor.

It blossoms into something more, when she offers to tutor him three years later. He doesn't understand how she can fit it into her schedule - she's Head Girl and studying for her N.E.W.T.s, but she always shows up right on time, staying with him for two hours in the back of the library as they go over whatever he's bad at that week.

He finally realizes _why _she made time for him two years after that, when they finally go out. She liked him back, but he didn't know it then. He does now.


	34. teddyrose

Most people think that it's Lily who has a crush on Teddy; they're so close, after all, especially considering the age gap. She follows along after him, and he never seems to mind, even when she turns fourteen and really, she's much too old to be chasing after a twenty-something-year-old man. But he's as close as a brother to her, and that's it.

It's Rose who has the crush, not Lily. It's Rose who watches the closeness of Teddy and Lily, or the couple-y behavior of Teddy and Victoire, and wishes that she could have something like that. She's supposed to be the rational one, the logical Ravenclaw, but she's fallen head-over-heels in love with somebody she could never have.


	35. victoirelily

"Lily," Victoire breathes, "I'm eight years older than you. There's something wrong with that."

"No," the sixteen-year-old protests, rolling over to face her cousin. "Teddy's parents were thirteen years apart. Your own parents are about seven years apart."

"Yes, but we're cousins!" the older girl responds. "It isn't supposed to happen like this."

"But it has," Lily answers. "You can't just ignore your feelings. They won't go away. So why don't we just forget about all that? For once in our life we're alone, and we're on a freaking bed, and we're laying here _talking. _Something's wrong with that picture."

"You do realize that our parents would kill us if they found out?"

"If they found out. Which won't happen." Lily pulled Victoire closer to her. "Because we're careful. But now, can we please stop talking and do something more fun?"

They stopped talking.


	36. louislucy

Lucy Weasley is in love with her best friend, Louis.

Louis Weasley is in love with his best friend, Lucy.

They're an adorable couple, there's no denying it.

But they're _cousins, _so it's 'disgusting', 'forbidden', and 'wrong'.

Usually they'd listen to what people thought - they aren't rebels like Lily.

When people want to destroy their relationship, however, Lucy and Louis don't listen to those people.

They're strong enough to not care what others think of them.

They're _LucyandLouis, _and they want to be together forever.


	37. mollymaleOC

"You're staring at him again," Maria sighed, glancing at Molly. The red-haired teenager was occupying herself by staring at the Gryffindors, or more specifically, at one Gryffindor sitting next to her cousin James - Casey Chance. "Why do you like him so much, anyway?"

"He's handsome, he's good at Quidditch, he's funny, he's smart, he's friendly -"

"Never mind," Maria interrupted Molly's spiel. "Why don't you go over there and talk to him, if you like him so much?"

"_Talk to him? _Maria, are you crazy? I get nervous around boys I like - I can't go over there and try to talk to him, I'll sound like a blubbering idiot."

"You're the farthest thing from an idiot. Besides, if he likes you, he won't care."

"He'd never date me anyway. He doesn't date girls like me."

"He might go out with you," Maria tried to reassure her. "You never know."

Molly contented herself with gazing longingly at Casey. "All right. You believe that, and I'll stick to reality." Molly was too much of a realist to believe that she would ever be the object of Casey's affections.

She didn't know that she already occupied his thoughts, the same way he occupied hers.


	38. albusroxanne

_This pairing, Roxanne/Albus, is one of the many Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings._

* * *

Al sighed as he watched Roxanne and James creep behind the house, no doubt to plan some sort of mischievous scheme. Lily followed them a couple seconds later, running past him so quickly she was a little blurry, and he sank back against the tree he was leaning on, sighing again. It was always Roxanne and James, or sometimes Roxanne and James and Lily.

It wasn't that Roxanne disliked him. No, she just had no use for him in her world of trouble and pranks, two things that he wasn't particularly talented at. He wasn't a schemer like Lily; he didn't have access to every WWW product like Roxanne; he wasn't good at actually executing pranks like James. He wasn't part of their little group.

But he wanted to be, if only to spend more time with the beautiful, funny, _related-to-him-and-oh-so-forbidden _Roxanne Weasley.


	39. lysanderdominique

"You're engaged?" Louis gasped, his gaze flicking between Dominique and Lysander. "But...I didn't even know you had a boyfriend, Dom! How could you be engaged?"

"I kept it secret." She shrugged. "It was easier. I knew I'd have to tell everybody at some point, but I thought I'd start with you. You generally take things well. Better than Mum or Grandma Molly, anyway."

"When's the wedding?"

"We're planning it," Lysander responded. "It's going to be in a couple months."

"I can't believe you'll be married! Everybody figured it was Lily or Roxanne who was going to end up with a spontaneous wedding, but you? You're the good one!"

Dominique smiled mischievously. "Not anymore."


	40. teddyjames

"That," James begins, staring at Teddy as the latter pulls off his shirt, "is extremely attractive. Now, if only you could take your trousers off, as well, then it would be even more attractive."

"James, would you kindly shut up? Your parents are in the _next room._" Teddy rolls his eyes. "There won't be anything, er, uh...inappropriate...occurring tonight."

"You're such a prude."

"You're such a hormonal teenage boy."

"I'm eighteen!" James protests.

"Yes, and at that age, you still fall under the realm of 'hormonal teenage boy'," he replies, hopping into the bed set up for him. "Go to sleep, James."

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"What about 'your parents are in the next room' don't you understand?"

"Couldn't we use Silencing Charms?" The younger man smirks, amazed by his own brilliance.

"Sleep. Now."

"Damn it."


	41. lilyfemaleOC

Lily Luna Potter, sixth year Slytherin, looked around the room, trying to find something to keep her interest. She definitely did not want to watch Mina and Patrick make out; not just because watching others make out was kind of gross (_which it was) _but because she didn't particularly like seeing Mina with Patrick, who was a known jerk. Mina was her best friend, and she didn't want to see her best friend hurt.

If she was honest with herself, though, it was more than that. She wanted Mina all to herself. She wanted to be the one making out with Mina, who was beautiful, smart, and friendly (at least for a Slytherin, she thought wryly). But Mina didn't even glance in Lily's direction once, and with a sigh, the youngest Potter headed upstairs so she didn't have to see the couple's love-fest.


	42. louismolly

"So," Louis said, leaning casually against the wall as Molly buttoned up her shirt. "Why do you like me, anyway? Is it because I'm sexy, because I'm popular, because I'm forbidden, because I'm smart -"

"It's certainly not because you're modest," Molly replied, finishing up getting dressed. "And you really should put more clothes on than just your underthings. You're distracting me."

He smirked in return. "Maybe that's my intention, dear Molly."

She rolled her eyes at him. "We have to go. Everybody else will be here soon, and we definitely don't want to be doing this when other people walk into your house. Can you imagine what they'd say?"

"They'd say, 'Wow, that boy is even more handsome without his clothes on.'"

"Shut up, Louis."


	43. roxannelorcan

Roxanne was always like her mother. She had her father's pranking talent, yes, but she was more like her mother in personality, in appearance, and in Quidditch skills. Which is why people joked about her ending up with one of the twins, Lorcan or Lysander, just like her mother.

It was funny, because she first dated Lysander. He was the more outgoing twin, the one who talked more, and the mouthpiece of the two.

But it was Lorcan - the quieter twin - that she ended up with, just like her mother ended up with George, not Fred.


	44. lucyvictoire

Victoire would never notice me. She was beautiful, smart, and popular, which, in itself, created a large difference between us. Then, of course, there was the age gap. Seven years might not be a lot to adults, but it's definitely a lot to a fifteen-year-old and a twenty-two-year-old. All of this, too, isn't even mentioning the fact that we're both girls, and that we're related.

If Victoire did go out with any of her fellow Weasley-Potters, which would be quite unlikely, it would probably be Freddie, only a year younger than her. Or maybe James, who can get any girl he wants, no matter how old she is. But not me, quiet little Lucy, who barely says anything. I can't help but wonder if she even knows when I'm in the room.

I wish she did know. I wish she saw me, _really _saw me.


	45. rosealbus

You two are best friends and cousins. That should be the extent of your relationship; there shouldn't be anything beyond that. But it's not like you could help noticing that Rose is pretty. It's not like you can help but be disappointed when she decides to hang around with her current boyfriend instead of you; when she isn't dating somebody, she spends all her time with you, and for that suddenly to be gone is a shock.

You try and convince yourself that your feelings for her are simply cousinly, or best-friend-like. That you're just a little protective; that's why you don't usually like her boyfriends. But secretly, you know that you're just jealous, because you want Rose to be yours.

And that's never going to happen.


	46. dominiquemaleOC

Dominique wasn't one for love. She rolled her eyes at the boy-crazy girls in the years around her, and the sixteen-year-olds who thought they were so 'in love'. She thought it was ridiculous. Some people started dating the person they loved as a teenager; those people were rare. She was much too focused on schoolwork and prefect duties, later Head Girl duties, to date during Hogwarts.

She spent a lot of time with Patrick Tomlinson, her fellow Ravenclaw prefect, as they often had to patrol together. He had the same kind of focus that she did, and they viewed each other as good friends.

Neither expected to end up married at twenty-five, but that's what happened anyway.


	47. jamesmolly

"I still don't particularly like you," James muttered to Molly as they broke apart for breath. "You're still a stuck-up, boring Ravenclaw weirdo." He kissed her again. "But you're a really good kisser."

"Well, I don't particularly like you either," Molly retorted. "You're an overconfident, selfish jerk. But you kiss well."

"That's settled, then," he replied. "This - " he gestured to them, standing together, as if Molly wouldn't have known what he meant otherwise - "is just because we enjoy making out, and that's it."

"Don't worry," Molly snorted. "I don't think I could even sit through a whole date with you."

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to talk to you for hours either."

It wasn't love, what they had. But it wasn't hate like they wanted to think.


	48. lilyfreddie

_Stop staring._

The mantra beat through his head. _Stop staring. _Occasionally it changed slightly - _stop ogling your cousin! - _but the general idea was always the same. He couldn't clear his mind of these thoughts, because Lily looked so beautiful and radiant. Her scarlet hair fell perfectly around her face, and her white dress seemed to glow as she spun around joyfully on the dance floor.

It was bad enough that he, Freddie, couldn't keep his eyes off his younger cousin. It was even worse that today was that cousin's wedding, the day when she would become somebody else's love, forever.


	49. louisroxanne

Nobody would have imagined that Roxanne and Louis were secretly together. When they were in school, in front of people, they didn't pay a whole lot of attention to one another; they acknowledged each other's presence with the occasional 'Hey' in the corridors, but that was about it. But when they could sneak off together, they would kiss and explore one another's bodies, until they had to return and put up the facade that they were nothing more than cousins.

Nobody caught on to the fact that Roxanne and Louis were secretly together. They were sneaky enough about it that nobody ever knew, and when they finally stopped (_I'm graduating, Louis; I'm an adult. This...this can't go on!) _it was unknown to all.

Sometimes Louis wished people had known so that he could talk to somebody about it. About how he missed her.


	50. lysanderteddy

_This pairing, TeddyLysander, is an M&MWP._

* * *

Victoire stumbled out of the fireplace. "Teddy, I'm home," she called out, sounding much older than the twenty-six-year-old she was. She heard muffled exclamations from the room that she and Teddy shared, and quickly she headed over to it, pulling open the door, gasping in shock at the sight of her husband, Teddy Lupin, tangled up in the sheets along with eighteen-year-old Lysander Scamander. "What the hell?" she gasped.

"Vic, look, I-" Teddy stopped. Was there really a reasonable explanation for this? If there was, he couldn't think of it.

"I'm sorry," Lysander said quietly, but Victoire ignored him.

"I can't believe you," she snapped, whirling around and stomping out the door.

Teddy sighed.


	51. rosefemaleOC

_"_I wonder what James' reaction will be," Rose said, taking Lorelai's hand in her own. "I doubt he'd care that I'm dating a girl, but the fact that you're in Slytherin...well, James is a bit of a Gryffindor fanatic."

"Oh yes. I remember that time when I was in the hospital wing and he yelled at you for staying with me. It was rather rude." Lorelai used her other hand to smooth down her straggly hair. "Will he be like that today?"

"Hopefully not, since everybody will be around." Rose took a deep breath, and pushed open the door to the living room. "Everybody," she said. "I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Lorelai."

* * *

_This could be considered a follow-up to my oneshot 'When We're Together', which focuses on how Rose and Lorelai started going out, and includes the scene in the hospital wing mentioned here._


	52. albusvictoire

_Why, oh, why, did it have to be Victoire? Stupid schoolboy crush-_

Albus Potter - Al to everybody but his father - forced himself to tear his eyes away from Victoire. She was six years older than him, for one, and although that wasn't a whole lot to adults, it seemed like a lot for a sixteen-year-old boy. That wasn't even the extent of the problem - the fact that they were cousins was the main problem. He dropped his head into his hands, sighing as he felt somebody sit down next to him. He didn't really want company.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked him, and he looked up to see Victoire's face only inches from his own. She was so tempting, her blue-eyed innocence right in front of him, as beautiful as a model in a magazine.

He shrugged, not saying anything, and resigned himself to simply pining after her like one of her numerous other fanboys.

Stupid Veela beauty.


	53. louisjames

They - both James and Louis - have dated or made out with so many girls during their time at Hogwarts. Nobody would ever suspect that secretly, they hide out in empty classrooms and barricade the door as much as they can, so that nobody can intrude on them.

They like it that way. Part of the draw for them to be with one another is the forbidden aspect; the thrill of nobody knowing, and how nobody _should _know, adds excitement to it.

They worry that one day they'll get caught. But they force themselves to think that day is far in the future, and they focus on the present instead.


	54. freddielysander

To the people surrounding him, Lysander Scamander is simply watching the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match, like everybody else. No one knows that, in reality, he's not just watching the match. He really couldn't care less about who won; he's not much of a Quidditch person. No, he's watching a certain player.

He's watching Freddie Weasley, Beater for the Gryffindors, who's playing better than anybody else up there. Or perhaps he's not; Lysander is rather biased now, and would probably think that Freddie was doing excellently even if he wasn't.

Freddie doesn't look down at him, not even once. Lysander pretends it's because he's so focused on playing the game, but deep in his mind he knows that Freddie barely knows him, and would never notice him and certainly never look at him the way Lysander wants him to.


	55. lucydominique

"Lucy, are you okay?" Dominique jogs the last couple steps to catch up with her younger cousin. "You've been walking around the lake - by yourself - for over an hour."

She shrugs her thin shoulders and hitches her bag up. Dominique can see Lucy's journal - written in every single day - poking out of the top. "It's nothing," she says quietly, gazing out over the lake. "Just..." She looks as if she's going to say something else, but then she shakes her head. "Nothing."

"Lucy..." She doesn't know what to say. She's not as comforting as Victoire. "You can tell me."

"I fancy somebody who I shouldn't, okay?" she snaps. Lucy glances up at Dominique. "And...and I shouldn't tell them, because they'd say I was weird."

"You're not weird," Dominique says. Lucy starts to say something again, but closes her mouth and walks away.


	56. teddyfemaleOC

"I can't believe you," Marisa Jones snapped, glaring at Teddy. "You promised me that we'd be able to hang out at Hogsmeade this week."

"I know." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "It's just...it's Victoire's first time going, and she doesn't have anybody to hang out with and she doesn't want to go to the Shrieking Shack with us -"

"So basically, you're ditching me for a third-year." She tossed her hair and started to walk away, then thought better of it and hissed, "I don't know why I ever dated you in the first place. You're nothing but an idiot and a git, _Lupin."_ She flounced away, and Teddy was left staring after her.

"Girls are so bloody confusing," he mumbled to himself.


	57. mollylily

Molly's awkwardly leaning against the wall, trying to blend in. She never wanted to come to Scorpius' eighteenth birthday party; she barely even knew him, but was only invited because all the Weasley-Potters were. She doesn't know a whole lot of people here, since she had been the year above him in school, and most of the people here had been in his year, not hers. She sighs.

Out of nowhere a redheaded blur comes up to her and kisses her full on the mouth before pulling away. Molly gasps reflexively as she sees who it is. "What the hell, Lily?"

"It was a dare," the sixteen-year-old responds, smirking. "Now to go find Devon...he owes me five galleons."


	58. lucyroxanne

You shyly wave at her as you pass her in the corridor at Hogwarts. She nods back at you, the corners of her mouth turning slightly upward in a quick smile before she rushes off, yelling for somebody to wait up. You can't be bothered to see who it is; it wouldn't matter anyway. As if she, Roxanne Weasley, the most popular girl in Hogwarts, would ever pay attention to her quiet little Hufflepuff cousin.

She's a Quidditch star, a prankster, a heartbreaker; and you are just a lonely writer girl who doesn't really talk to anybody. The chances of the two of you being friends are slim to none. The chances of the two of you being more than friends are nonexistent. So what if Roxanne's bisexual? It's not like she'd ever consider her cousin as a potential girlfriend.

You're alone, yet again, Lucy.


	59. hugovictoire

Hugo stared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't much of a looker, although he wasn't homely; he was just average, nothing special. The type of person who nobody would look at twice if it weren't for his famous family. He rolled his eyes at his reflection and slipped out, forcing himself not to stare too much at Victoire as he sat down across from her.

She was gesturing wildly, telling the story of her most recent argument with Teddy, and more than once she nearly hit the person next to her - poor Lucy - although she did always apologize. She continued telling her tale of Teddy's annoying behavior, and Hugo found himself wishing that she would be with him instead of Teddy.

Not that anything like that would ever happen.


	60. freddiefemaleOC

He didn't want to settle down. He was enjoying the single life, and as the renowned Chaser for the Tutshill Tornadoes and co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, then there was a lot to enjoy. He was never lacking women, and during the off-season, there would still be team groupies following him around. It was a nice lifestyle for him, despite how Roxanne made fun of it with a vengeance.

Then he met Isabel. Isabel Krogven was the opposite of the shallow-but-pretty girls he usually had one-night stands or casual flings with. She was attractive, but nothing about her could be considered shallow. She was fierce, intelligent, and a tomboy even at twenty-seven. He was instantly attracted to her, but she made it clear that she didn't do casual things.

They ended up married three years later. He was the happiest man on earth.


	61. louisrose

"I thought you two were just friends," Louis says quietly, staring at his feet. It's easier than looking at Rose and seeing her expressions, but he can't resist peeking up at her.

"We are," she protests feebly.

"Then how come I caught you kissing him in a broom closet? Last time I checked, you don't do that with your friends." He realizes that his voice is harsh, but he can't help it. Why would she string him along like this, make him believe that, despite the obstacles, they had something special, while not believing it herself?

"Louis, I-" She sighs. "Listen, it's just difficult. It's difficult to watch all my friends gush about their boyfriends and go on Hogsmeade dates, and you and I have to sneak away. I hate keeping secrets like this. I-I-I just can't do it," she stammers.

He watches her walk away, and wishes he had never brought it up.


	62. dominiqueteddy

It's always been Victoire and Teddy together. They were best friends even when they were younger, and although they tried to occasionally include Freddie and Dominique in their activities, it didn't usually work out as well as they'd hoped. They all got along, but everybody could see that Vic and Teddy were closer to one another than to anybody else.

Dominique wished it was different. She wished that she was the one who was so close to Teddy; she wished that she had been kissed that morning in King's Cross, the morning of her fifth year. But instead it was Victoire; it always was.


	63. lilyroxanne

_This pairing, Roxanne/Lily, is an M&MWP, so credit goes to mew-tsubaki and Morghen._

* * *

"Nobody will suspect," Lily's whisper is even quieter than normal. It's true, what she's saying, Roxanne thinks - nobody would ever think that she and Lily were secretly together. The only clue that they're both with somebody else is that neither of them have a boyfriend, and both of them have excuses for that. Everybody already knows Roxanne is lesbian, and Lily's the Slytherin ice queen who rarely dates people.

It makes it so easy for them. They slip away at night, find some quiet place, and just do whatever they want - sometimes they just talk, while other times they practically pounce on one another and rip each other's clothes off. It's so wrong, because they're cousins, and they really shouldn't be doing this, but it's so right, because they're perfect for one another, and they both know it.


	64. mollyfemaleOC

Molly Weasley is the exact opposite of Alexandra Volante. Alex is loud and popular, a Gryffindor whose main goal seems to be pranking Slytherins and practicing Quidditch an abnormal amount, while Molly is a quiet Ravenclaw. They aren't friends, but they aren't enemies either. Alex just doesn't notice Molly; the Weasley is too quiet for her circle of friends, who are all Gryffindors anyway.

Sometimes Molly wishes Alexandra would notice her. She watches the other girl in class, but never once does Alex's gaze rest on Molly for longer than a half-second, and even that occurs rarely. She wishes she didn't feel this way, but she can't control it.


	65. lucylily

"So when is everybody else coming over here?" I ask, pulling away from Lily and pushing a strand of reddish-brown hair away from my face.

Lily rolls her eyes. "I already told you. We told everybody to come here at 5. Which means Grandma Molly will be here at 4:30, and she always comes earliest. So we have an hour."

"What do you want to do?" It's a completely innocent question, something that even a young child could say without sounding inappropriate, but by Lily's face I can tell she's interpreted the words as extremely suggestive. I swear, that girl cannot go a day without finding a dirty-minded meaning to something.

"I have just the idea," she whispers, and pulls me to her, making our lips meet yet again.


	66. victoirefreddie

Victoire looks in the mirror. "I'm with Teddy," she whispers. "I'm in a relationship with Teddy." Sighing, she crosses her room and falls back on her bed. How is she supposed to tell Freddie that she's done with him? They've had a secret relationship for two whole years, since the summer between her fourth and fifth years. Now she's about to go into seventh year, and somehow, over the summer, she and Teddy became a couple.

Teddy would never have started to date her if he knew she was already with someone, she muses. But because of the nature of her and Freddie's relationship, nobody knew. They'd managed to keep it secret the whole time. She stares up at the ceiling, thinking about her situation. She's caught between the person she's supposed to love, and the person that she could never publicly have.


	67. freddiehugo

"I have something to tell you," Hugo says, taking a deep breath and making eye contact with his cousin Freddie. The older boy is lounged against a tree, absentmindedly glancing at a book - his version of studying - but he's stopped since Hugo came over.

"Just tell me," the older boy says. "How bad can it be?" He laughs. "It's not like you have a crush on me or anything - that would just be gross. I can't think of anything that would make you scared to tell me."

Hugo's heart flutters, and his dreams are shot down. So much for explaining to Freddie how he feels about the older boy. "I...I just wanted to tell you that, uh, Lily wants your help with Herbology," he improvises, although, considering Lily's inaptitude for the subject, it makes sense. "Talk to you later," he says, and dashes off, wishing that Freddie loves him in the way he wants the older boy to.


	68. louisfemaleOC

"Really," Mina said, linking her arm in Louis'. "I highly doubt that James would mind too much about you dating a Slytherin. After all, he's still lusting after Aurelia Nott, for Merlin's sake."

"I guess," Louis replied, still not seeming convinced as he walked to Hogsmeade with the younger girl. "Then there's Lily...I can't imagine her being too happy that I'm dating one of her friends."

"She threatens that she'll kill you if you break my heart. Big deal - she'd never go through with it." She lowered her hand and took Louis' hand in her own. "Not to mention, I'm usually the heartbreaker."

"Don't break my heart, then," Louis answered, "because I like you way too much to be broken up."


	69. teddylorcan

"Damn it!" Lorcan exclaimed, glancing toward the door. "Victoire just came in. And you're supposed to be at home with Dora, not here on a secret date with me."

"I've got Lily taking care of Dora," Teddy answered. "You know that. She's the only person who knows about..." He gestured to himself and the younger man. "Us. Merlin, we've got to get out of here, though. Vic'll be so pissed off if she finds out that I lied about where I'd be."

"Let's go," Lorcan said. "We haven't even...wait a second. You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?" the older man replied, affronted.

"You're a Metamorphmagus. Change your appearance. We're in a wizard restaurant; nobody will notice."

"How could I have forgotten that?"


	70. lilylysander

He may be only eleven, but he's starting to have a crush on Lily Potter. She's a troublemaker already, rivaling James quite easily, and unfortunately for Lysander, she never has time for him. She's always hanging around with Roxanne and James, despite the fact that they're three years older, because they play practical jokes together and that's much more important than a dreamer's son.

He may be only eleven, but his eyes are glued to her as she strolls up to the Sorting Hat, like it's an everyday routine for her. A smirk crosses her face as the hat calls out, "SLYTHERIN!" and James jumps up from the Gryffindor table protesting; she walks over to the green-and-silver table and is accepted.

He may be only eleven, but as he joins his brother at the Ravenclaw table, he knows that he'll never have a chance with Lily. He knows that she'll never look at him twice; it would have to be someone extremely special in order to catch her eye.


	71. roxannescorpius

"You," Scorpius says simply, glaring at Roxanne, who's leaning casually against the wall, surveying the crowd of students passing by. "It was you that charmed my hair bright red, wasn't it?"

She shrugs. "So what if it was?" She tosses her dark hair. "You broke up with my cousin. You can't expect me to just sit there and do nothing."

"Um, yeah, I did sort of expect that."

Roxanne snorts. "You do know who I am, don't you?" She pushes off the wall and sashays away, not looking back once.

"Oh yes," Scorpius mutters. "I definitely know who you are." He runs a hand through his now-scarlet hair, sighing, and wishes that his next encounter with Roxanne Weasley will be a lot more friendly.


	72. mollydominique

People always thought that Molly and Dominique were alike. They were both Ravenclaws, prefects, top of the class, and, when each of them reached seventh year, Head Girl. They had similar mannerisms, so much so that nobody could really say what had originally been Molly's and what had been Dominique's.

Molly admired Dominique. The strawberry-blonde Weasley was perfect, in Molly's eyes. Other people would say that Dominique had flaws - she was boring, stuck-up, no fun, too mature, a know-it-all...but Molly didn't see it.

Molly was blinded by love.

Dominique did not see it.


	73. rosevictoire

"I thought you were over him," Rose whispered to Victoire. The older girl was staring across the room at twenty-seven-year-old Teddy Lupin, who barely noticed either of the two girls.

"I am," Victoire protested, "because I have you now. But look who he's staring at."

Rose followed Teddy's gaze. "He's ogling Lily!" Lily was certainly attractive - although, in Rose's opinion, not even comparable to Vic - and apparently, now that she was of age, the Metamorphmagus was enjoying it.

"They're ten years apart."

"We're six," Rose murmured back, snuggling a bit closer to the older girl. "I think we're living proof that age doesn't really matter."


	74. jamesmaleOC

"Oi!" James interrupted his best friend, Casey, who was presently snogging a girl. He definitely didn't need - or want - to see that. It was bad enough that he wished Casey would pay attention to him romantically; he didn't want to see the other boy accidentally pouring salt into the wound.

"What?" Casey asked, obviously irritated. "I'm kind of busy."

"Um, Alex wants to meet up," he said spur-of-the-moment, trusting that their mutual friend Alexandra Volante wouldn't be busy with anything at the moment. "Sorry." James meant it more for the girl than for Casey; he could certainly understand, after all, the feeling of wanting to make out with -

"Fine," the blond boy said, gesturing to the portrait hole and interrupting James' train of thought. "Let's go do it."

That sentence, of course, made James' mind go in a very inappropriate direction.


	75. teddyfreddie

_This pairing, Fred II/Teddy, is an M&MWP, so credit for it goes to mew-tsubaki and Morghen._

* * *

You always knew that Teddy would end up with one of the other three in your little group. It's always been Teddy, Victoire, Freddie, and Dominique, with a three-year age gap between Dom and James, the next-oldest. You knew when you were just starting your third year that Victoire fancied Teddy; even though you were a bloke, it was still obvious.

It took Teddy a little longer to notice Victoire, but finally he did and they started dating. Everybody was happy for them, even Lily, who nursed her own little crush on him.

You never expected to be so jealous. Not of Teddy, for dating Vic. But of Victoire, for dating Teddy..


	76. lysandervictoire

_This pairing, Victoire/Lysander, is an M&MWP, so credit goes to mew-tsubaki and Morghen._

* * *

"I am way too old for Truth or Dare," twenty-four-year-old Victoire protested, rolling her eyes. "Can't we think of anything better to do?"

"Not really." Lysander leaned back in his seat, causing it to nearly topple over. Catching his balance, he adjusted himself so all four legs of the chair were once again on the floor. "Got any better ideas, Tori?"

"Don't call me that." She looked at the other Weasley-Potters and friends, all gathered in the large sitting room. None of them came up with anything. "Fine, Truth or Dare it is. Lysander, truth or dare?"

He shrugged. "Truth, I guess."

"Who do you fancy?"

"You," he muttered.


	77. albusteddy

_Dedicated to mew-tsubaki, who has probably broken the record for most AlTeddy fics written :P_

* * *

Al Potter tapped the shoulder of the sleeping figure next to him. "Teddy."

"Wha' is it? It's...early," the Metamorphmagus mumbled, still half-asleep. "I don' wanna get up."

"If you hadn't insisted on staying up until three in the morning doing, um...things...you might not be so tired."

Teddy propped himself up on one elbow, looking adorably sleepy. "But I like 'things'," he pouted, smirking slightly. "And so do you."

Al blushed, not denying that. Trying not to think of what they had done last night - since if he spent too long thinking about it, he'd be up for another round, and they probably didn't have time for that - he turned his head, glancing at the watch he had left on his end table. "It's nearly nine o'clock. We have to get up - we're supposed to be at the Auror Office at nine-thirty."

"Fine. But can we do 'things' -" Teddy was still smirking at that -"when we get back?"

"Teddy!"


	78. scorpiuslucy

"You have Lily," Lucy protests as Scorpius takes her hand and gently leads her through the dark corridors. "Scorpius. Stop." She pulls her hand away, and the couple turns to face one another.

"What's the matter?" the Malfoy asks, raising his eyebrows.

"You've got Lily, Scorpius. This is my cousin here, not some random fourth year - which was kind of creepy, when I think about it, since you're seventeen. Anyway, I can't do this to her. She's my cousin - she's my family."

"I thought we had something special." Scorpius actually looks hurt, and although she is vaguely surprised, she doesn't let it affect her at all.

"No. You thought I was attractive, and you enjoy snogging me in empty classrooms at midnight. That's not special." She turns and strolls away, leaving Scorpius staring after her.


	79. lorcanfemaleOC

Lorcan lightly grasps Allie's hand in his as they take their seats. The front three rows are full of the survivors from the Battle of Hogwarts; he can see his mother, the adults of the Weasley-Potter family, and almost all of the professors, including DADA teacher Morag MacDougal. Allie leans over to whisper to him. "Should I...I don't know, am I...I just don't...I don't feel anything," she admits.

"None of us do," he says. "It doesn't mean as much to us as it does to those three rows. Or to people who actually lost something, like Teddy Lupin. Not even the Potter children are really affected by it; it just happened way before we were born." He lightly squeezes her hand. "We have new memories to make, memories we'll remember forever, in a good way." He brushes Allie's cheek with his lips.

"Yeah," she agrees, looking down the row. "Like I'll never forget, for instance, the memory of Lily Potter doing her _Transfiguration essay _during the memorial."

He follows her gaze. "You'll never forget a lot of things at Hogwarts," he murmurs, and he means a lot more than Lily's escapades.


	80. hugolucy

"I'm gonna marry you," five-year-old Lucy says solemnly. "An'-an' then we're gonna live in a big house. With lots of stuff."

"I don' wanna get married!" Hugo, one year younger, protests. "That means I'd have to wear icky clothes. Like...whassit called?" He looks up at his older cousin, tilting his head slightly.

"A suit," she replies. "You'd need a suit. And I'd wear a pretty white dress."

"But then marryin' someone means you gotta kiss 'em." Hugo makes a face. "I don' like kisses. They're all yucky."

Ten years later, he doesn't think so, and he'd love a kiss from Lucy.


	81. mollyscorpius

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Scorpius looks so hopeful, Molly thinks. He still has a bit of eager excitement, left over from when he was in third or fourth year and first asked a girl to Hogsmeade.

But still, she knows he's not asking her because he has a crush on her or because he wants to get to know her better. He's asking her because he just broke up with Rose, and he doesn't want to look pathetic. But there's no way she'll do that to her cousin; there's no way she'll go out with him right after he broke up with Rose. Even if she secretly wishes that she could. "No," she replies, shaking her head. "I can't. Rose is family. I'm sorry."

He nods sharply. "I get it." He disappears into the crowd then, and Molly finds herself staring after him. If only things were different.


	82. roxannejames

"James!" Roxanne dodges through the duelers and rushes over to her cousin, who's laying propped up against a tree. His leg is bent at an uncomfortable-looking angle, and she winces just seeing it. "James, what happened?"

"Thewlitt," he mutters, glaring in the general direction of the Aurors and Dark wizards fighting one another. "Hit me with a bone-breaking curse."

Roxanne glares in the direction of the brown-haired wizard, incensed. "He's an -"

"Never mind," James says, a smirk playing upon his lips. "How about if you just stay here? We are kind of hidden, you know."

"I can't believe you're coming on to me while your freaking leg is broken. _Boys."_

"Like you mind."

"Shut up."


	83. teddymaleOC

"I am so glad that you came to France with Victoire's family," Jacques said as the two boys tossed the Quaffle back and forth. They were hovering ten feet above the ground on their broomsticks; there was no way to play Quidditch to just the two of them, but they were too old for just plain catch. "I have had a very nice time with you."

"Yeah, it's fun spending time with you too." Teddy awkwardly threw the ball; he wasn't especially talented at Quidditch, although this was certainly easier than playing a full-on game. It didn't help that Jacques was rather distracting, with his effortless good looks.

"I hope that we keep in touch."

"I hope so too." Teddy dropped the ball and lowered his broom to go get it, tossing it back up when his feet were firmly planted on the ground. "I guess...I guess this is good-bye."

Jacques landed and lightly kissed both of the other boy's cheeks. "It won't be good-bye. It will be 'see you soon'."


	84. victoiremolly

You. Why would Victoire Weasley, one of the most beautiful girls that you know, be interested in you? You're just...Molly. You don't have Roxanne's fire, Lucy's creativity, Rose's intelligence, or Lily's rebelliousness. There's nothing about you that makes you intriguing, nothing about you that makes people want to be with you.

But somehow, Victoire wants to be with you. She doesn't mind when you ramble on, or when you get excited over being Head Girl. These are things Lily would scoff at, but there's just something kind about Victoire. You love her for it.


	85. dominiquealbus

"Stay," Albus says, futilely reaching a hand out towards Dominique. She pulls her clothes on quickly, and he repeats the word. "Stay."

She rolls her eyes. "Why?" She carefully adjusts the buttons on her shirt, running her fingers through her hair so as not to appear disheveled. "We shag. That's it. And yes, you're a good shag, but that's as far as it's going to go. I don't do relationships."

"Why not?" His voice is quiet as he holds the blanket around himself, feeling self-conscious even though they had just been naked together. "Dom-"

"Same time next week, Al?" She waits for his answering nod before sashaying out the door.

He sighs; a physical relationship with Dominique is better than nothing, but he wishes it could be more.


	86. freddielouis

Louis tossed the Quaffle, and Freddie, in front of the three hoops, lunged for it, his fingertips almost reaching it as it soared through the left one. "Nice one!" the older boy said. "Lou, you might actually make the Hufflepuff team after all. Come on, I think we've had enough for today."

"You think I'd make the team?" Louis glowed with pride. Freddie was one of the best Keepers that he had ever seen, and it felt good to hear his compliments. He looked up to the older boy, and if they weren't cousins, everybody would have teased him - "Oh look, little Louis has a crush on Freddie! Look how Louis always follows Freddie around!"

Little did they know, Louis actually did fancy Freddie.


	87. mollyrose

"Rose?" Molly said quietly. The two girls - sixth and seventh year - were the last two left in the Ravenclaw common room. Molly was studying for N.E.W.T.s, while Rose was finishing up a long essay. "Can I interrupt you for a minute?"

"Sure. I needed a break anyway." The sixth year laughed, setting her quill down. "What is it, Mol?"

"I was wondering...I mean...Merlin, how do I say this? I think...I think I fancy girls." The words burst out of her mouth; it felt good to tell somebody, even if the somebody was the girl that she fancied.

"All right," Rose said. "I don't mind, if that's what you mean. I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me."

"I love you, Rose."

"Love you too."


	88. lucyfemaleOC

Tori Nott ran off in the other direction, crying; Lucy swore under her breath. She hadn't intended the breakup to go like that. Oh, why did she have to bring up the fact that Tori's father was in Azkaban? That was a low blow, and she shouldn't have said it.

"Shit," she muttered again. "Lily's going to murder me." Tori was best friends with Lucy's cousin Lily; when Tori and Lucy had began to date, Lily had been ecstatic, saying that they made a fantastic couple. She wouldn't be happy when she found out that her best friend's heart had been broken, and Lucy really did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Lily's curses. "Tori!" she called. "Tori..."

The other girl turned around for a brief second, but only to make a rude gesture. "Screw you!" she shouted, racing away.

Lucy sighed. "I shouldn't have done that," she muttered. "I really shouldn't have said that."


	89. lorcanfreddie

Lorcan Scamander is weird; there's no nice way to put it. He goes on about Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Merlin knows what else, and he's never seen without his sketchpad. He's a good artist, yes, but it's rather disconcerting to suddenly realize that somebody is drawing the person they're speaking to.

Freddie has been in this situation before. Lucy, his younger cousin, brought Lorcan over to the Weasleys' Christmas dinner, and Freddie was stuck next to Lorcan. He hated it at first, seeing Lorcan's sketches of him and hearing the younger boy's flights of fancy, but as the time wore on, he got used to it.

Maybe even more than 'used to it'.


	90. roselily

It's summer, and Lily's actually reading a book.

I don't know what shocks me more, the fact that I have a weird sort of crush on her or that she's actually reading a book in the summer that she doesn't have to. Knowing Lily, it's probably some book on barely-legal spells that she stole from her father's office. I really don't want to know.

She looks up then, and I hastily look away so she doesn't catch me staring. Of course, the next words out of her mouth are, "Why were you staring at me, Rose?"

"Uh." I'm not very eloquent around Lily. "Er. Um, I-I just was wondering why you were reading," I finish lamely, deciding it's better to find out Lily is indeed reading about curses than to have her find out I think she's hot.

"No you weren't," she replies smoothly. "You were checking me out."

Oops.


	91. scorpiushugo

"I...I fancy y-you," Hugo stammered out, still disbelieving that he had the courage to actually admit that.

Scorpius made a face. "You're kidding me, right? I mean, you're telling me that you have this crush on me _right after I announce I'm getting married to Lily." _

"I just thought I'd tell you," the younger man replied, glancing at the floor. "Just in case-"

"In case I felt the same? Uh, no." He rolled his eyes and strode out. He was being a jerk about the whole situation...but that didn't stop Hugo from wanting to be with him.


	92. scorpiusfemaleOC

"Not the best hiding place, you know," Scorpius says as he sits down, glancing at the girl sitting there. She's staring out over the lake, her dark-blonde hair whipping in the wind.

"I wasn't hiding," she mumbles. "If I was hiding - if I was really hiding, you wouldn't find me."

He knows that's true; Jess has the same talent for troublemaking that Lily Luna Potter does. No wonder the two of them are best friends. "You alright?" he asks. They've been close since her first year and his second, when she was sorted into Slytherin. "You seem depressed."

"I'm not depressed," she protests. "I just - er, it's a girl thing. Love, and all that."

"Oh." He let the topic fall, but perhaps it would have been better to press it; after all, it's Scorpius that she loves, but he doesn't know.


	93. lucyteddy

"It's your birthday party, Lucy. You should be in there with everybody else, enjoying yourself." The Metamorphmagus lowers himself down to the ground.

Lucy spares him a quick glance, but turns her attention away from him. "It doesn't matter," she mutters. "They don't really care that it's my seventeenth birthday. They just want an excuse for a party." She can hear the loud music playing through the open window; she can see a few couples go whirling by.

"You don't know that-" Teddy starts, but she cuts him off.

"Nobody cares," she hisses. "Not one."

"I do," Teddy says quietly.


	94. dominiqueroxanne

_DGW and RAW. RAW and DGW. _Roxanne sighed, shutting her notebook so that the scribbles - her and Dominique's initials - can't be seen. It's absolutely ridiculous, this little crush on Dominique.

She has no idea what she sees in Dominique, who, although pretty, is a rule-following top-of-her-class Head Girl. Then there's Roxanne, who definitely takes after her father in pranks and detentions.

She's nothing like Dominique, and Dominique's nothing like her. But opposites do attract, she's heard.

Right? Could two people as different as they are actually work in a relationship? Roxanne had no idea.

She wished she did know.


	95. louisalbus

"Isn't this a bit...I don't know, childish?" Al raised an eyebrow at Louis, who was spraying Lily with the garden hose.

"It's extremely hot out," Louis replied, rolling his eyes. "Do you want to roast alive while you're acting mature, or are you going to come and get cooled off?"

Al sighed and threw his shirt off, joining Louis and Lily in the range of the hose; he was promptly sprayed. Louis couldn't help but admire the way the water dripped down Al's sculpted chest, and only stopped staring when Lily grabbed the hose and sprayed him in the face.

"Was this some ruse just to make me take my shirt off?" Al narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"Liar."


	96. lysandermolly

"Molly," Lysander began right as he stepped inside the flat. It was messy as usual; Molly, despite her intelligence and responsibility, had never been neat. "Molly, what's wrong?"

"Mum left Dad," she said quietly, not even looking up at him as he sat down on the couch beside her. "She's moving away. And - and..." Molly took a deep breath, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. "Lucy's going with her."

Lysander inhaled sharply. Molly and Lucy, for all their differences, had always been close. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling her closer to him. "I'm here for you, Molly. I always will be."


	97. lucymaleOC

Lucy picked up another book from the pile next to her and replaced it in the shelf. Many people picked up books and set them down in the wrong place; as an assistant at Flourish and Blotts, it was her job to put them back. She flicked her wand, levitating the pile of books and causing it to trail after her as she headed into the next aisle.

A coworker - Noah - was already standing there. "Um, excuse me," she said quietly, gesturing to the pile behind her. "I, uh -"

"No problem." Noah moved out of the way, allowing the Weasley girl to pass by. "Hey, Lucy?"

"Mm-hm?" She turned around.

"Are you busy tonight?"


	98. rosefreddie

You two don't look alike at all. Rose is petite, with bushy reddish hair, fair skin, and freckles - she looks like a typical Weasley, in other words. But you're tall, with dark skin and hair, like your mother. It's easy to ignore that you're related to her when you two see your reflections in the mirror; there's no family resemblance between you.

"We look good together, don't we?" Rose says contently, pulling you closer to her.

"Yeah," you respond, "we really do." Of course, in your mindset, Rose - beautiful, beautiful Rose - would look good next to anybody. (But she looks best next to you).


	99. roxannemaleOC

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at Casey, not that he could see it in the near-darkness of the closet. "Are we honestly hiding from a prefect, or did you just pull me in here so that we could be in a broom closet together?"

He shifted positions, and she could dimly make out, from the position of his head, that he was looking away from her. "Um...a combination of both?"

"Casey!" She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "James wants us to set up the beginning stages of our prank, not make out in a broom closet!"

"Oh, forget what James wants," he replied. "Isn't this much more enjoyable?"


	100. hugolysander

_This pairing, Hugo Weasley/Lysander Scamander, is an M&MWP, so credit goes to mew-tsubaki and Morghen._

* * *

_Seriously?_

Hugo Weasley has never been particularly lucky. First, he's friends - of a sort - with Lily Luna Potter, which usually involves her using him to get out of trouble in some way. Second, he's overshadowed by his louder cousins - particularly Lily, Roxanne, and James - and rarely gets attention.

Third, he has a crush on the most inconvenient person. Lysander Scamander. It wouldn't be so bad, if Lysander was just a friend. But no - Lysander is Dominique's boyfriend. Lysander is taken. Hugo would never hurt his own cousin that way.

But Lysander's just so tempting sometimes.


	101. jameslorcan

_I think I'm in love with James. _It's his most private thought, the thing he doesn't like to admit to himself. He's known that he was gay for a while, but there's a big difference, in his mind, between being gay and having a crush on his best friend's boyfriend.

He admires James, respects him. He looks up to the other boy. James is handsome, more so than anybody else, at least in Lorcan's humble opinion, and it's as though there really isn't anybody else for him except James.

James is everything, but he would never look at Lorcan that way. He has a girlfriend. He's popular, Quidditch-obsessed, an overconfident Gryffindor who gets into trouble just enough to be cool. He's friendly with Lorcan - he's friendly with mostly everybody except Slytherins - but it doesn't go beyond that.

Lorcan wishes it went beyond that.


	102. albusmaleOC

It was never supposed to be Al and Ryan. No. Everybody knew that Ryan was interested in boys, yes, but he was pining after a student in the year above them. It wasn't supposed to be Al pining after Ryan who was pining after the older student, Casey.

Everybody figured that Al would end up with Leda, one of his close friends. But he never felt anything but friendship for her, because all he could think about was Ryan. Ryan, who didn't even notice Al.

Ryan, who had his heart set on somebody else.

Sometimes Al really hated this whole 'you can't control who you crush on' thing.


	103. lorcanlily

_This particular drabble will be submitted to 'The dabble in a drabble competition' over on the HPFC forum. It's also where I got the prompt 'sorry'._

* * *

Dear Lily,

I loved you. You never knew that - it's not like I ever gave any indication that I loved you as more than a friend. I kept it hidden, because I knew you so well. We were such good friends, and I didn't want to ruin that. I knew you didn't feel the same way, because when you had feelings for somebody you would plan a way to end up with them.

Always a Slytherin, weren't you? You were able to date anybody that you wanted, because you were so cunning, so sneaky, and you schemed ways to get close to them. You knew how to charm - you still do. I don't have your skills. I didn't then, I don't now, and I won't ever. The only way that I'd be able to date you is if I had come out and said it.

Even then you probably wouldn't have dated me. It's not like I was the type of person you were interested in. You wanted bad boys like Malfoy, the type of people who could keep up with you. I could barely keep up with you as a friend, much less as a lover, but that didn't stop me from loving you.

I'm sorry that I didn't do anything about it. I'm sorry that I never told you. I don't know why I'm telling you now - I guess because I'm going off to South America, and you won't see me again for a while. I'll miss you, although now, with this news, I don't know how you'll think of me. Maybe you'll hate me now, maybe you'll find me pathetic. I don't know. I'm sorry for springing this on you, but I had to tell somebody.

Love, Lorcan.


	104. lysanderscorpius

_This pairing, Scorpius/Lysander, is an M&MWP, so credit for it goes to mew-tsubaki and Morghen._

* * *

"Merlin," Scorpius says as he climbs out of bed, still unclothed, allowing Lysander a great view. "Lily's going to kill me. And, probably, you too."

"Why is that?" Lysander, at the moment, cares much more about staring at naked Scorpius than thinking about how one of his friends is going to be pissed off for some presently-unknown reason.

"Because she invited a bunch of us over for a simple party, and you and I end up shagging on her bed. She's going to notice," he replies, pulling on his clothes as Lysander reluctantly gets up.

There's a knock on the door. "Who's in there?" the familiar voice of Lily Luna Potter calls. "Scorpius? Is that you?"

"Shit," Lysander mumbles.

"Is there somebody in there with you?"

"This isn't good," Scorpius mumbles. "Should we leave?"

"Window's right there."


	105. roxanneteddy

"You're insane," Roxanne grumbled as she followed Teddy outside. "You're absolutely insane. It's not even six o'clock in the bloody morning!"

Teddy grinned at her. "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be talking. You stayed up until two in the morning even though I warned you that I would wake you up before six to see the sunrise."

"I thought you were joking!" she protested, running a hand through her dark hair. "If I had known you were serious - and if you make one pun about James' middle name -"

"I wasn't going to!" He held up his hands as if to surrender. "Look." He gently turned her so that she could see the beginning of the sun peeking over the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I guess," she said grudgingly. "But I still think that the only thing I should be seeing at this time of the morning is the inside of my eyelids."

"Oh, Roxanne." He laughed, pulling her into a hug. She grinned into his shirt. At least being up this early meant she could be with Teddy.


	106. dominiquejames

"I can't do this!" Dominique pulled away from James, a harsh sigh escaping from her lips. "I can't do this. I can't be with you in private and watch you flirt with everyone female in the vicinity. I can't just be here for you when we're alone and nobody else is around."

He looked confused and disheveled; his shirt was half-unbuttoned, his hair mussed, and a bewildered look on his face. "It's been six months, Dominique, what makes you say this now?"

"It's built up, I guess - that's not the point! The point is, I'm done with this." She pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and adjusted her clothes, once again becoming the cool, composed young woman that everybody else saw.

James stared at her unashamedly. "I wish there was something I could do."

She walked to the doorway, turning around and facing him right before she went through it. "There isn't."


	107. louislysander

_This pairing, Louis/Lysander, is an M&MWP, and credit for it belongs to mew-tsubaki and Morghen._

_This drabble is being submitted to the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge on the HPFC forum. Prompt used: gladrags._

* * *

Louis took a deep breath as he pushed open the door to Gladrags Wizardwear. It was the type of place he'd never be caught dead in, filled to the brim with quirky clothing items. The whole store looked like Luna Scamander's closet - which made sense, to an extent, since her son was working there as assistant manager. He made a face at a particularly lurid pair of trousers and hurried to the checkout desk.

"I'm here to see Lysander," he said to the teenager standing there, looking as though she, too, would rather be anywhere else.

"In the back." She waved him through a door before returning to her all-important task of checking her nail polish, and Louis hurried through.

"All right," Louis said when he saw his boyfriend Lysander. "Next time, can we please meet at my workplace?"

Lysander chuckled. "Maybe. Or...maybe not."


	108. mollyroxanne

_This drabble is being submitted to the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge on HPFC, using the prompt 'whatever'._

* * *

"Molly! Hey, Molly, wait up!" The dark-skinned girl rushed through the crowd, pushing aside people to catch up to her cousin Molly, whose red hair was like a beacon. "Molly!"

"What is it?" Molly turned around. "Roxanne, I have to go back to my dormitory - Casey Chance wants me to meet him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and I need to get ready. I can't believe he actually likes me!" She squealed in a very un-Molly-ish fashion.

"Yeah. About that." Roxanne felt horrible about what she was about to say. "Mols, I heard him talking to his friends, and it's a practical joke. It's a trap and a setup. They always prank the Head Girl and Head Boy..."

Molly's face fell. "I didn't think about that. I thought - I thought he actually fancied me."

"He's an idiot," Roxanne answered, pulling Molly into a gentle embrace. "Don't pay any attention to him." _Pay attention to me, _she couldn't help but think.


	109. roselucy

_This drabble is being submitted to the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge over on the HPFC forum. Prompt, 'luscious'._

* * *

I couldn't help myself. I was transfixed by the way she looked; I hadn't seen her for nearly two years, since I had been traveling around the world with Lorcan and Lysander. While I had been gone, Rose had slimmed down a bit, and her normally frizzy hair was tampered down and cut short. Her lips were full and luscious, and I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Are you all right, Lucy?" Rose asked, her tone lilting. "You look like something's startled you."

I forced myself to shrug and look around, away from Rose. "You just look different, that's all."

"I know. I was in Diagon Alley the other day, and I had to introduce myself to a bunch of people that I knew because they didn't recognize me." She spun around, letting her pastel sundress twirl out around her. "This didn't help, either. I don't think I'd ever worn dresses before." She glanced at me, a bit of worry in her eyes. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I say honestly.


	110. freddiescorpius

_This pairing, Fred II Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, is an M&MWP and so credit for it belongs to mew-tsubaki and Morghen._

_In addition, this is for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp on HPFC, prompt 'caramelized'._

* * *

"So," Freddie said lazily to his boyfriend of a year and a half, "have you ever been to the Hogwarts kitchens?" The two of them were lounging in the backyard, just relaxing and talking about whatever popped into their heads.

"No," Scorpius replied. "I never knew how to get in."

The older boy shot bolt upright. "You've never been to the Hogwarts kitchens? That's an outrage - they have all this amazing food, and they'll make you almost anything. I once had this delicious thing...it was caramelized, but I don't actually know what it was...pity, since it was so good."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm. "You know, Lily's still at Hogwarts. We could always pop in to say hi to her, and go to the kitchen from there."

Freddie stood up. "Let's go!"

"Now?"

"Yeah."


	111. lorcanhugo

_This is for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge over on HPFC. Pairing Hugo/Lorcan, prompt 'retrospectively'._

* * *

Retrospectively, Hugo saw that saying those things to Lorcan had been a bad idea. Lorcan had always been a staunch believer in his mother's ideas, and Nargles, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and Blibbering Humdingers - and many other weird Luna-creatures - tended to come up in everyday conversation. Most of the time, Hugo knew enough to keep quiet when Lorcan brought up one of these things.

This time, though, Hugo had been in a mood - he had failed his Transfiguration NEWT - and as a result had snapped, "There's no such thing! You're being ridiculous!" when Lorcan brought up Wrackspurts.

He regretted it instantly; the look on Lorcan's face was one he never wanted to see again.


	112. victoiremaleOC

Written for the 'Twenty Minute Drabble Challenge'.

* * *

He's always there, in the back of Victoire's mind. Everywhere she looks and everywhere she turns, she sees him. They're in the same House, so they share a common room, and in a majority of the same classes. When he's not around, she can't stop thinking about him.

It infuriates her, because it isn't supposed to be him. He isn't supposed to be the one that makes her heart race; he isn't supposed to occupy her waking moments and her dreams. It's supposed to be Teddy she loves, but she can't find it in her heart to do so when he's miles and miles away, so busy with Auror training he hardly ever writes her.

But Jacques...Jacques is there. He's with her, at Hogwarts; he's her friend and confidant and classmate. He listens to what she has to say, helps her when she needs it, and he doesn't leave. He's there when Teddy isn't - when Teddy can't be.

She loves him for it, but he doesn't know. He thinks she's with Teddy - which is true. He thinks she loves Teddy - not so true.

She wishes, sometimes, that he didn't think those things.


	113. lilydominique

"Lily, are you sure you should become an Auror?" Dominique twisted her hands together as she looked at the younger girl. "I mean, it's so dangerous..."

"You sound like my dad. Or James," Lily replied, running a hairbrush through her short scarlet locks and nodding at her reflection in the mirror. "I was top of my class in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I got high marks on the other subjects as well. Besides, Auror training is very thorough. And for a while, I'll be with more experienced Aurors, at least until I prove myself."

"It's still dangerous," Dominique protested. "I don't want you to get yourself hurt, or - or killed, and..." She fidgeted again, and then, in a voice so quiet she wasn't even sure if Lily could hear, she said, "I don't want to lose you."

Lily heard, and she smiled.


	114. lysanderjames

"Hey, James?" Lysander turns around, checking to make sure that Lily and Roxanne aren't returning from the loo at that moment, and then looks back at James. "You know a place where I can stay? Lorcan kicked me out for the night. Apparently he's planned a romantic night with Rose, and..." Lysander blushes slightly. "You know."

"Thanks for that mental image," James retorts, his mind switching from Lorcan and Rose doing romantic things to Lysander and himself doing romantic things. The corner table of the Leaky Cauldron probably isn't the best place to daydream about himself and Lysander, but he can't exactly help it. Until, of course, he notices Lysander giving him a very expectant look. "Oh. Sure," he says, still distracted. "You can stay in my bed- I mean, at my place."

"Thanks." Lysander appears not to notice James's slip about the bed.

James isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

_A/N: To clear it up, Lysander, James, Lily, and Roxanne went out to the Leaky Cauldron as friends. It's up to you to decide why Lysander didn't ask Lily or Roxie for a place to stay ;) Anyway, so sorry about the lack of updates! I'll be getting much better with this, hopefully._


	115. mollyteddy

"Rose," Molly whispers, "is Teddy looking at me?"

"He's not looking at you any more than he's looking at anyone else," Rose responds quietly, sneaking a covert glance at the subject of their conversation. "Why?"

"I only brought Casey here to Lily's seventeenth birthday party to make Teddy jealous. Maybe if I'm with someone else, Teddy'll realize that he loves me." She shakes her head. "I know it's stupid, but I just had to try it." She sighs, looking longingly in Teddy's direction. Who would have ever imagined that Molly - logical, Head Girl, intelligent Molly - would be pining over Victoire's moody ex?

But there's nothing that can be done now, since Molly's fallen in love with him; she can't force him to love her back, and she can't force herself to fall out of love with him, either.


	116. dominiquefemaleOC

_Written for the 2012 Hogwarts Games and the Pairing Love Competition._

_Title: she can't control love_

* * *

They're best friends, almost like sisters. Leah Parker is the only person who can get Dominique to let loose, and Dominique is the only one who can get Leah to calm down. When they're together, there's nothing that Dominique feels like she can't do. Leah lifts her up, and Dominique can't control how excited and happy she feels around the other girl.

She knows her gaze lingers on Leah a little too long; she knows that the jealousy she feels when Leah flirts with the nearest hot boy is a sign that more than friendship is on her mind. Dominique's many things, but she's not stupid - she knows she's in love with her best friend, and she hates it. She hates that she can't bring herself to fancy anyone else. She hates that she can't control love.

Dominique knows she could never bring herself to say anything to Leah. She's no Gryffindor - she'd get scared and not be able to say what she meant if she ever tried to confess that she fancied Leah. She knows this, and so she watches from the shadows as Leah laughs and jokes with a different boy each week, and she wishes that Leah would bestow more than friendly affection on her.

But Leah doesn't, and so Dominique watches, and waits, and wishes.


	117. roselorcan

_Written for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Competition, Basic Blaze Box (write a drabble) _

* * *

"Rose?" The voice comes from behind her, and Rose jumps, whirling around. It's only Lorcan Scamander, the odd Ravenclaw boy in Lily's year, the son of close family friend Luna. "Are you all right? You've been out here by the lake for over an hour." He has a concerned expression on his face, and his head is tilted slightly to the side. "I think you have Wrackspurts fogging up your brain."

"My brain is not foggy." Rose doesn't comment on the nonexistence of Wrackspurts; she's learned, in her seventeen years on this planet, that it's completely pointless to tell the Scamanders that certain creatures do not exist. "And why do you care about me? We've never even spoken much." Her voice is harsh, but she doesn't care; she's in no mood to deal with a Scamander right now. Not after her breakup with The Biggest Arsehole Ever, aka Scorpius Malfoy.

"That doesn't matter," Lorcan says. "My mum says that it's only right to care about all people and all creatures." He puts a hand on Rose's shoulder. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Rose only stares at him, not really sure how to respond to that, or how to respond to the fact that maybe - _just maybe - _she wouldn't mind talking to Lorcan Scamander more often.


	118. jamesrose

_Written for the Not For the Faint of Heart Competition on HPFC, Operation 'Cest, drabble. _

* * *

_ignoring everyone's opinions_

* * *

Who cares what the rest of the world may say?

She's the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, and he's the son of the Boy-Who-Lived, and they're in the public eye all the time. He's a Gryffindor - "_Oh, just like his father - he'll probably end up great!" - _and she's a Ravenclaw ("_She's got her mother's intelligence, that girl!"_). When they're together, none of that matters. It doesn't matter that there's always a chance of someone walking in on them and freaking out; it doesn't matter that they have to deal with living a life in the shadows, never revealing their true relationship to anybody else.

When they're together, he's not the Boy-Who-Lived's Quidditch-playing son. When they're together, she's not the daughter of two war heroes, the girl whom everyone expected to do something amazing. They ignore everyone - and everyone's opinions, everyone's stereotypes, about them - because when it's just the two of them, he's just James and she's just Rose, and really, nothing else matters to them but each other.


	119. hugoalbus

_Written for the 'Not for the Faint of Heart Competition', Angst drabble, and the As Strong As We Are United competition._

* * *

_a chance at love_

* * *

I glance around the bookstore's café. It's just like Hugo to make me meet him in a Muggle area, and therefore, I'm completely unsurprised. I spot him at a table, his hands around a cup of coffee, an identical mug across the table. He looks serious as I slide into my seat, and I raise my eyebrows. "Is everything all right, Hu?"

He takes a deep breath, his blue eyes unreadable. For a little while, it seems as though he isn't actually going to say anything, but he finally speaks. "I can't do this," he says. "I can't sneak around anymore and pretend that I don't love you, Al - I can't pretend that my feelings are just cousinly when we're in front of other people, and I can't keep secrets like this. I'm not Lily."

"All right," I say. "I'm sure some people in the family will be fine with it - Roxanne, Lily, maybe Rose..."

"You don't understand," Hugo says. "I can't do this anymore, completely. I want to live a normal life, and not have all this gossip and criticism, like I would if I openly dated you. Albus..." It's the first time in a long while that he's called me Albus and not Al. "We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry." He drains the last of his coffee, leaving it on the table, walking out of the cafe.

I stare after him, wondering what I ever did to deserve this. I had thought that we made an excellent couple - two Hufflepuff boys, overlooked by many people, friends from a pretty young age. We loved each other, I was sure - hadn't Hugo admitted that his feelings were more than cousinly?

I put my head in my hand, wishing that Hugo wasn't related to me, wishing that we actually had a chance at love.


	120. lucyjames

_Written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition and the As Strong As We Are United Competition._

* * *

_in the mirror_

* * *

_I need a place where I can be alone. I need a place where I can - _

The door came into being in front of Lucy, and she hastily opened it, half-stumbling into the Room of Requirement. She knew all about it, from stories about the Second Wizarding War and from her cousins' experiences with it, but she had never used it herself. Her light blue journal was clutched in her hand; it was her prized possession, and the one thing that nobody would ever be allowed to see. After all, if they saw what she felt about -

_No, _she told herself. _Stop thinking about James like that. _ She shook the thought out of her head and glanced around the room. It seemed as though she had stumbled into some old lady's attic; there were boxes of things, an old mirror, and an antique writing desk, which she quickly set her journal down on. It even had a quill and ink, and she was just about to begin writing when her gaze shifted to the mirror.

There was writing on it that she couldn't decipher; the words didn't even make sense. She stood in front of it, and promptly gasped at what she saw. It was James, dressed in his full Quidditch regalia, surrounded by his team - and Lucy. She watched herself in the mirror embrace James, and kiss him on the lips. The other Gryffindor Quidditch players hooted, clapping James on the back, nudging Lucy and waggling their eyebrows suggestively, as though she was close to them - as though she was a part of their group. As though she was friendly with all of them, a popular girl, not the awkward little Hufflepuff Chaser who was only on the team because Al was captain.

It was beautiful, the scene in front of her; she wished she could stay there forever and watch it, over and over again, because it would never happen in real life.


	121. mollyfreddie

_For the As Strong As We Are United Competition. Note: Harry Potter Wiki says 'In the films, Durmstrang is said to be a male-only school, though in the books both genders are seen entering Hogwarts as representatives for their school.' (quoted directly from the Durmstrang page) Since I take the books and not the movies as canon, I have Durmstrang as accepting both boys and girls._

* * *

Freddie shows up on Christmas with a pretty dark-haired girl on his arm. Molly is jealous of her within a second of seeing her; she has Freddie's attention. She's Freddie's girlfriend, and it breaks Molly's heart to know that he has somebody else he loves, that he sees Molly as nothing more than his younger cousin.

The girl is Isabel Rovsky, a recent graduate of Durmstrang. She instantly gets Lily's interest, and the two girls instantly start talking, chattering away like they've known each other for years. Molly sits against the wall, sipping her coffee, watching as Freddie mingles with all of the other Weasley-Potters. He finally reaches her, hugging her quickly and pulling away, grinning down at her. "Hey, Mols," he says, "What've you been up to?"

_Being jealous of your girlfriend because I have a weird crush on you. _Molly shakes the thought away - Freddie's happy. He has a girlfriend and a wonderful job as a Quidditch player. He's happy - he's happy without Molly. "Nothing," she says quietly. "Nothing at all."


	122. lorcandominique

_As Strong As We Are United Competition._

* * *

"First years over here," a tall, blonde teenager calls. Lorcan freezes in his seat, staring at her. He's only eleven, but that's old enough to notice that this girl - one of the Ravenclaw prefects, obviously - is really, really pretty. She looks right at Lorcan as she repeats, "First years over here," and he hurriedly stands up, joining the small group of eleven-year-olds crowding around this beautiful girl.

She towers over all of them, and Lorcan notices that one of the first years, a skinny little girl, looks a little intimidated by the prefect. When the teenager speaks, though, her voice is softer and gentle. "I'm Dominique Weasley," she says. "I'm one of your prefects, and also Head Girl, so you can always feel free to come to me if you think you need help with anything. We're all going to head up to Ravenclaw Tower now - follow me." She adjusts the Ravenclaw-blue scarf around her neck, and starts heading out of the Great Hall, gesturing for the first years to follow.

Lorcan can't help but think that he'll gladly follow Dominique Weasley anywhere.


	123. louisscorpius

_For the As Strong As We Are United Competition and Oneshot A Day Competition. _

* * *

You're leaving the Quidditch pitch when you hear someone call your name. "Hey! Scorpius!"

You sigh as you turn around - it's probably somebody ready to tease you for losing to _Hufflepuff, _of all teams. "What do you - oh, Weasley." It's Louis Weasley, a year younger than you, one of the Hufflepuff Chasers, the star of their team. You sincerely hope that he's not going to say anything rude; you aren't in a good mood, and you know that Lily will get incredibly pissed off if you attack her cousin. "What is it?"

"You played well," he says, and the look on his face is so earnest, his tone so honest, that you can't help but believe him. "I wanted to congratulate you - nine goals in one game is pretty impressive."

"Thanks," you reply, nodding at him. "You did good too." You turn to walk away, but as you do, you can't get the image of Louis' blond hair and beautiful blue eyes out of your mind.


	124. lilymaleOC

_As Strong As We Are United Competition. __Valentine, _Darkness, _L__oss, _Scarlet, _P__hotograph. _

* * *

Years later, Lily goes into her attic and looks at the old photograph. It was taken nearly ten years ago, when Lily was still a Hogwarts student of only fifteen, young and scarlet-haired, smirking and laughing with her arm around - around _his _waist. Even now, it hurts to see him.

She likes to think she's moved on, that she's gotten over the loss of the boy who was, once, her lover, her Valentine, her world. After all, she was fifteen, and they dated for a year and a half; what was that, in the great scheme of things? Nothing, right?

They probably would have broken up at some point anyway, moved on to other people. But he died, died because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time when some stupid Muggle with a gun came along. That's what makes it worse - she'll never know if they could have had something real.

Lily puts the photograph away and tries to forget.


	125. roselysander

_For the As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

* * *

Lysander sat on his bed, in the darkness of the boys' dormitory, shaking his head at the unfairness of it all. Why was it that a girl like Rose - beautiful and smart, determined and ambitious - was with a boy like Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy was a troublemaker, arrogant and conceited, Lily Potter's close friend. If anything, he should end up with wild, scarlet-haired Lily - not Rose.

After all, if Scorpius was Rose's boyfriend, then she was off-limits to Lysander. He would never, after all, try to go after Rose while she was with Scorpius. Lysander was good, and he would never do something like that.

Sometimes, he wished he wasn't so good. Then, maybe, Rose would notice him as more than a casual friend.


	126. teddyscorpius

_As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

* * *

Everybody forgets that Teddy and Scorpius are actually related - they're cousins, in fact.

Everybody forgets that family bond - except Scorpius.

Nobody else seems to care about the way their eyes linger on each other way too long, the way that their hands brush a little too often, the way that their embraces are too lengthy to be completely platonic. If they do notice, they don't speak.

Scorpius wishes that it could be easy. That he could let the cat out of the bag and yell "I'm in love with Teddy Lupin!" to the world, but it doesn't work that way. That cousinly bond gets in the way, because dammit, Scorpius is not like his ancestors, and he is not going to end up with his cousin.

He tries to ignore his feelings, but that's easier said than done.


	127. albusfemaleOC

_For the As Strong As We Are United Competition and One-shot a Day Competition._

* * *

"Go ask her out," Scorpius said, gesturing toward the dark-haired girl idly examining a box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. "You know you want to, Al - you've been staring at her for the past five minutes."

"Shut up," Al said automatically, but he knew Scorpius was right. His gaze had darted towards Leda every minute they had been in the same store. "And if you say 'I told you so', Malfoy, I swear, I'll -"

"Oh, go over there already." Scorpius rolled his eyes and gave Al a shove. It was harder than he had intended, and Al stumbled forward, managing to catch himself before he actually tripped into Leda. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, picking a thread off of her Slytherin-green scarf.

"Potter," she said. "To what do I owe this...pleasure?"

Al coughed awkwardly, trying to make sure that his eyes were staying above her chest. "Er...I wanted to ask you if you would, um..."

Her laugh was full of mirth and joy. "Oh, just ask me out already, would you? You're not very subtle."

Al was aware that he was blushing, and he vainly wished that he could get rid of the pink in his cheeks. "So, er, the Three Broomsticks?"

"That'd be fine."


	128. freddiejames

_For the As Strong As We Are United Competition and One-shot a Day Competition. _

* * *

James looked up to Freddie. After all, Freddie had the qualities and talents that James aspired to have - the older boy was popular, a ladies' man, a wonderful Quidditch player, and, occasionally, a prankster. James wanted to live Freddie's life sometimes, because he seemed to have it all.

Everybody noticed James's admiration of Freddie, but nobody thought anything of it, even when James became older and it wasn't a little boy worshiping his older cousin anymore. Nobody thought anything of it, even when James was thirteen and Freddie seventeen, because they were both _boys _and they were_ cousins _and nobody expected anything like that from the Weasley-Potters.

Little did they know, it was exactly 'like that'. James watched Freddie for a sign that he felt the same way James did, but there never was one, and _Freddie&James _just became another untold story.


	129. lorcanalbus

_This is being submitted to the One-shot A Day Competition, As Strong As We Are United Competition, and HP Potions Competition (Weakness Potion - write something less than 300 words)._

* * *

"Albus Severus Potter," Lorcan said, almost absentmindedly. Al looked over, startled - nobody used his full name. Ever. "Interesting name, that."

Al sighed. "Your brother is Lysander Scamander. At least my first name doesn't rhyme with my last."

He half-expected Lorcan to start listing names - or potential names - that rhymed with Potter, if there were any, but the younger boy didn't do any such thing. "I don't mean because it's odd," Lorcan said. "I mean because of who those people were. They both did great things, but it wasn't as though either Dumbledore or Snape was a completely perfect hero. They both did things that weren't extremely nice."

"Lorcan," Al said conversationally, "you're a lot more fun when your mouth isn't moving."

"I have a suggestion as to what you could do to keep my mouth from speaking," Lorcan said, and puckered his lips.


	130. hugofemaleOC

_As Strong As We Are United Competition and One-Shot A Day Competition._

* * *

_crash and burn_

* * *

Lissa sneaks out of the Hogwarts grounds and smokes Muggle cigarettes. She shows up fifteen minutes late to classes, and Hugo can probably count on one hand the number of times she's worn the proper uniform without being told to do so. She's wild and rebellious, worse than Lily - and isn't that saying something? - but Hugo, apparently, is drawn to bad girls.

Hugo spends most of his time with his nose in a book, learning as much as he can about the Wizarding Wars so that one day, he can write a book of his own. He doesn't get in trouble, doesn't draw attention to himself. He's quiet and normal - shouldn't he be a prefect? - but Lissa, apparently, is drawn to his innocence.

They're total opposites, and maybe one day they'll crash and burn, but until then, they'll take what they have.


	131. scorpiusjames

_Written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition and the One-shot A Day Competition. _

* * *

James Potter didn't appreciate the fact that Scorpius Malfoy existed. After all, Malfoy - besides, well, being a Malfoy - was a Slytherin, arrogant and prideful and highly obnoxious. He was corrupting James's baby sister, and he was an all-around git, to put it simply.

James couldn't deny those things. He never would deny them - in fact, he would defend those ideas. There was no denying, though, that Scorpius Malfoy was attractive. _Too _attractive, in James's opinion; there was no way such an idiotic prick should be so handsome. He had soft blond hair and silvery-gray eyes, and his lips were much too full and, well, kissable.

_Shut up, James, _James told himself. _Malfoy is an idiot. He's hot, but he's an idiot. _And of course, James would never say anything to anyone about this, and he kept his feelings hidden. After all, Potters and Malfoys weren't meant to be.

Right?


	132. mollyhugo

_As Strong As We Are United Competition, One-shot A Day Competition. _

* * *

"Hugo," Molly says slowly, "we have to talk."

I look at her, my hands twisting together, a sure sign of my nervousness. "What's wrong?" I ask, aware that there's a slight tremble in my voice.

She doesn't make eye contact with me, and that's when I know this is bad - really bad. "We have to stop this - stop being together, I mean. Casey and I are engaged now."

I raise my eyebrows. "So, what, you can cheat on your boyfriend, but not on your fiancé? Is that how it works?" I shake my head. "Molly, really - this, us, is so many levels of wrong and twisted anyway, could it really get any worse?"

She sighs, pulling me in for a kiss, and I can't help but hope, despite everything, that it isn't our last.


	133. louismaleOC

_Written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition and the One-shot A Day Competition. _

* * *

You watch Louis Weasley more than you should. After all, he doesn't even know you - he's too busy with his crowd of sixth years, his large group of friends that spans over all of the houses. He's popular like that, and you're nothing, a nobody. You're that quiet little fifth-year boy who sits in a corner with his nose in a book, more like a Ravenclaw than a Hufflepuff. That boy that nobody knows - isn't there one in every year, every house?

You curl up in a chair in the common room, and watch as Louis laughs and jokes with his friends, as though they're having the time of their lives just sitting there, talking. You wish that you had the courage to go over there; you wish that you were part of that group, and not a hidden admirer who watches Louis from afar.

But you don't, and you're not, and you won't ever be.


	134. albusfreddie

_As Strong As We Are United Competition, One-shot A Day Competition. _

* * *

"Freddie," Al said idly, pouring himself a glass of lemonade as the older Weasley finished his rendition of one of Celestina Warbeck's songs, "you do realize you can't sing, right?"

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Al, how you wound me. I'm trying to discover my hidden talent here, and you're being negative."

Al shook his head. Seventeen years of being in the Weasley-Potter family and three years of living with Freddie had made him used to all the little quirks that one could encounter. Nothing fazed him now. "Your hidden talent is most certainly not singing," he said matter-of-factly.

"Then what is it?"

"Snogging people named Albus Severus Potter," Al replied, and pulled Freddie into a kiss.


	135. lysanderfemaleOC

_Written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition. Canvas, Burn, Equality, Unexpected, Escape. _

* * *

If one had to compare Lysander Scamander to one of the elements, it would be air. He floats through life, never - seemingly - caring about anything, going from place to place, always unpredictable and unexpected. No one knows what he's going to do next. His life is a whirl of canvas and paint, pencil and paper, and living in seven different cities in the course of a year. People say he's crazy - maybe they're right. After all, he is his mother's son.

If one had to compare Autumn Vaisey to one of the elements, it would be fire, because oh, she burns. She's passionate and she's wild, but in a different way than Lysander is. He's simply flighty; she's rebellious. She's in the Ministry of Magic's holding cells practically every month for some minor infraction of the law, but she always gets out of it, and then she's back with a new complaint about the Ministry. She's a Slytherin with the wild, fierce bravery of a Gryffindor, but she's turned just a little too far from the light. Maybe she's insane; maybe Lysander doesn't care. After all, don't birds of a feather flock together?


	136. hugoteddy

_Written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

* * *

"It's late," Teddy says. "And your light's about to burn out, you know." He gestures to it, and you glance over, startled; you hadn't even noticed. When you're in your library, you don't focus on anything but your books. You have enough research materials in here to last you for a while.

You stand up; with a wave of your wand, the room is dark. Making your way over to the doorway, you collide with somebody; it's unexpected, and you jump backwards, lighting your wand. Teddy stands there, looking sheepish. "You scared me," you say.

"Sorry," Teddy says, looking embarrassed. "C'mon. Let's get to bed." He takes your hand, leading you out of the room and up the stairs. You still don't understand why he fancies you - little Hugo Weasley, caught up in writing about a war that ended over twenty-five years ago - but you know one thing.

You're certainly not going to question it.


	137. lorcanmaleOC

_Written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

_Maybe I should just write a universal disclaimer on my profile: 'All my fics written between February (insert start date of competition) and March 31 were submitted to the As Strong As We Are United Competition'. _

* * *

"You know," Lorcan said to Patrick one day while the two of them were aimlessly wandering around the grounds, "you're rather attractive."

"What?" The surprise was evident on Patrick's face, suggesting that he had indeed heard Lorcan's words, but couldn't believe it. "Did you seriously just say that?"

Lorcan tilted his head slightly, examining the other boy's face. "What's the matter? Do you think you're ugly?"

Patrick took a deep breath, looking as though he was trying to calm himself. Lorcan couldn't understand why the other boy hadn't said 'Thank you' and returned the compliment - wasn't that the polite thing to do? It took a couple moments, but finally Patrick said, "You're one weird bloke, Scamander. You do realize blokes don't tell each other that, right?"

"Even if it's true?" Lorcan asked, and Patrick looked as though he didn't know what to say to that.


	138. scorpiuslorcan

_As usual, written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

* * *

Lorcan Scamander interested Scorpius Malfoy, and Scorpius couldn't put his finger on _why. _After all, Lorcan was two years younger, a Ravenclaw, and - most importantly - a bloke. As in, not exactly the type of person Scorpius generally found himself interested in.

Lorcan was intriguing, though. He didn't care what anybody thought of him, yet it wasn't in a 'Screw them all' attitude, like Lily had at times. It simply didn't affect Lorcan that people thought he was strange. Scorpius thought that was refreshing and new, compared to most of the other people he knew; they all wanted the acceptance of their peers, but Lorcan barely paid attention to the social structure.

He didn't pay a whole lot of attention to Scorpius, either - and Scorpius wished that would change.


	139. hugomaleOC

_Written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

* * *

"Can I -" Hugo started, and Al - his housemate - shot him a look.

"You don't need my permission to do anything, Hugo." Albus ran a hand through his dark hair, looking very much like Uncle Harry as he did so. "What were you going to say, though?"

"I was going to, er..." Hugo blushed. "I wanted to invite Robert over."

"Why don't you go over his house?" Al said pointedly. "I'm still here, see. While I have absolutely no problems with you being gay, that doesn't mean I want to hear you and Robert -"

"Leaving." Hugo interrupted before Al could get graphic. He stepped into the fireplace, using Floo powder to transport him into Robert's house. He landed on the carpet in a tangled heap; Robert was right there to pick him up.

"Al didn't want to hear us?" the other boy guessed.

"Exactly."

Robert smiled. "My parents aren't home - we have the house to ourselves."

"That's fine by me."


	140. scorpiusmaleOC

_Written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

* * *

"Scorpius?" My voice is quiet; I don't want to startle him. Sleeping Scorpius looks younger than he does awake, the angles of his face relaxed, no sarcastic or inappropriate comments coming from his mouth. He seems almost innocent when he's asleep, although his attractiveness doesn't change from consciousness to unconsciousness. Scorpius Malfoy is always attractive (and, unfortunately, he seems to know that).

His eyes flutter open, and he glances up at me. "If it's before eleven in the morning," he says, "I'm going back to sleep - kindly wake me when it _is _eleven in the morning."

"It's ten," I say, and Scorpius's eyes blink shut.

Without opening them, he grabs my hand and tugs on it. "Come back to bed," he says, and who could resist that offer?


	141. jameshugo

_Written for the As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

* * *

James and Hugo did not have the basis for a relationship that many of their friends did.

They hadn't been childhood friends - it was always James and Roxanne, Hugo and Lily. They were in different houses. James was a Gryffindor, Hugo a Hufflepuff. They weren't the same age: James was three years older than Hugo. They didn't have all of the same interests: James loved Quidditch, and Hugo loved history.

People wondered how James and Hugo worked. '_They don't have anything in common! They'll never last'. _

They had one thing in common, though: they loved each other unconditionally, more than they loved anybody else, and that was what mattered more than anything.


End file.
